The present invention relates to a disk drive recording apparatus, and more particularly, to a disk drive recording apparatus having an actuator arm with dual magnetic heads.
Generally, a disk drive recording apparatus, such as a hard disk drive (HDD) using a disk as a recording medium, includes one head gimbals assembly (HGA) connected to an actuator arm. The actuator arm is driven by a voice coil motor to enable a magnetic head to write and read servo information and data to and from a surface of the disk. In reading and writing data, the seek time required to access a target position on the disk is always a major concern.
One way to reduce seek times is to utilize an actuator arm that is bifurcated to support a pair of spaced transducing heads. This type of configuration has been previously disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 5,343,347 issued to Gilovich. While Gilovich '347 does recognize that the aforementioned configuration can be used to reduce seek times, the reference fails to disclose any specific details regarding how the configuration can be utilized to produce optimal results. Accordingly, the present invention has been contemplated to optimize the results achievable with this configuration.